What Are you?
by SapphireofDreams
Summary: Ash's friends are happy that he has won a league but are worried about the lack of romance in his life, making them arrive at different conclusions. But what is Dawn hiding? Pearlshipping lemon!


Dawn stared at the group of girls with amusement. She was leaning against the wall and let out a giggle or two every two minutes on seeing their friends miserably fail.

She didn't even knew how it all started and right now, she was caught between the discussion. The harder she tried to stay away from the commotion, the more difficult it became.

Ash was busy stuffing his mouth with food where as Pikachu was copying the action of his master, his main concentration on the ketchup bottle in front of him.

"So you think it might work?" Serena asked. Everyone had assembled to congratulate Ash on his outstanding victory at the Kalos League, and Ash's mother had thrown a big banquet for him. Moreover, he was turning eighteen in a few days and everyone was still worried about him.

They were worried because of the lack of romance in his life.

They were worried because he had never shown interest in any girl. Cilan and Brock were helping Clemont to clean the table which was now a mess because of Ash.

Dawn was still leaning against the door frame, her face showing mixture of amusement and a little concern. She was acting as a barrier between the dining room and the girls secret meeting spot. She didn't want Ash to hear about any of the discussion.

"Yeah, we occasionally used to talk freely, but he never showed that much interest in me," Misty pouted. Dawn almost laughed. Seemed like the redhead still had a soft corner for him.

"Well, he was my mentor but I am really curious that why doesn't anything effect him? I mean does he even notice girls?" May giggled.

"He is such a kid!" Iris butted in.

"Ash is too modest to see any of us that way," Serena said, blushing.

Dawn looked away, her face slightly red.

"Don't you have anything to say ?" May asked Dawn who just waved her hand to wash her hands from the matter.

"So, we are really doing this?" May asked others who nodded.

"All the best," Dawn gave them a thumbs up. "You're not coming with us?" Misty asked.

"Are you crazy? Leave me out of this!"

...

Dawn was watching the scene curiously. She saw how the girls were flirting with him. Serena was massaging his shoulder where as May was practically shoving her boobs in his face. Misty was sitting at the foot of the sofa and laid his head on Ash's lap, drawing circles on his torso. Dawn just hoped that the redhead doesn't ruin her relation with Gary.

Iris. She left before even trying anything.

Delia was watching the scene curiously. She noticed Dawn standing on the doorway, staring at the sight.

"Won't you join in?" Delia sweetly asked.

Dawn giggled,"Aren't you worried like others?"

Delia gave her a knowing smile,"He is my son. I know him more than anyone else." Dawn blushed deep red and asked,"You know?" Delia just patted her head,"Of course I do."

"What are you all doing? It tickles!" Ash said, almost dropping his burger on the floor. Pikachu, sensing the commotion ran away with his ketchup bottle.

The girls searched for any sign of embarrassment on his face but found none. He was still laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened.

Disappointed, the girls came back to their place.

"So? Enjoyed?" Dawn mockingly asked.

"If so many girls touches doesn't effect him, then maybe?" Serena said, her hands shaking.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. Misty concluded,"He might be a homosexual." Dawn bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

Misty beckoned Gary and Drew to come over. Gary have Misty a chaste kiss and replied,"Anything for you honey.''

Once Gary and Drew were out of hearing range, Dawn asked,"Umm.. What did you say to Gary, Misty?"

"Wait and watch, we will discover Ash's secret today," Misty smirked.

Dawn saw Gary and Drew talking to Ash. She crooked her eyes, talking? No, they were flirting. Dawn's face turned red on seeing Gary rubbing Ash's thigh and Drew whispering something in his ears.

Ash, however, had that static face intact. When Drew nibbled on his ear, he cried," Annoying Grasshead, there is enough food in the kitchen. Stop biting me!"

Misty, May and Serena's face turned pale. This plan failed and now Ash probably thinks his friends to be a bunch of weirdos.

"Is he not bisexual either?"

...

Dawn gulped hard. She hadn't expected she would have to do it too.

"You're his best friend Dawn, please go and save pride of girls!" May requested, holding Dawn's hand and giving her an innocent look. Misty pleaded too,"You're our last hope."

Gary and Drew were still in a foul mood."I don't believe I did something like that," Drew complained. They ignored him for the time being.

Dawn waved her hands defensively,"No! I am not going to do it!'

"Please!" They cried in together. Slapping her forehead, she murmured,"I am going to regret this!"

...

She slowly sat near Ash and a involuntary smile crossed her lips when he took a big bite of his food.

"You will choke yourself if you eat like this," she scolded.

He gave her a goofy grin,"Hey Dawn!"

Dawn saw the various girls waving in the background, signalling her to make a move. Dawn sighed and turned to Ash.

Placing a hand on his chest, she smiled sweetly when he looked up,"You will choke yourself if you eat so fast." Dawn could see the excited stares in the girls eyes.

"Oh? Never mind," he grinned and took another bite of food. Dawn internally sighed. Sitting on his lap,she took the roasted chicken from his hand and leaned closer,"let me feed you." He took a small bite and swallowed it almost instantly.

After a few seconds, Dawn got up and made her way back to the girls,"See, I told you."

Serena gave a defeated sigh,"oh Ash.''

"Did you call me Serena?"

Everyone turned around to see Ash smiling goofily at them. May and Misty quickly said,"Do you need anything?"

Ash locked her hands with Dawn and grinned,"I am borrowing her for a while. There is an amazing place I have to show her!''

Before anyone could say anything, Ash ran away with Dawn, leaving his friends, confused .

Ash broke into a run and pulled Dawn into some narrow streets.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked, even when she knew the answer. After five minutes, Ash stopped on finding an abandoned lane and pinned her against the wall, capturing her lips quickly.

She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Her breath fastened when she felt him running his hands though her thighs.

"Daam you Dawn, who told you to take part in that act?" Ash whispered in her ears and bit her earlobe. She snaked her hands around his neck,"Oh? That? I thought you were getting bored."

Ash attacked her neck, sucking and biting it hungrily. A loud moan escaped Dawn's mouth.

"I was loving that show," he replied between breaths. Dawn titled her head to give him more access to her neck. She said,"Ahh Ash don't leave a mark there."

Ash kissed her cheek,"And what if I do?''

"Everyone can see it," she said, panting. Cupping her face, Ash rubbed his nose against her,"I will mark you, you're just mine."

He started kissing her neck again and slipped his hand under her top, gripping one of her breasts. She let out a loud moan and began running her right hand on his torso, her left hand undoing the belt of his pant.

Ash lifted her shirt up and got rid of her pink bra. Putting the left breast in his mouth, he used his right hand to constantly mound the other one. Dawn bit her lip to keep her voice down and smiled on finally getting rid of the belt and the button. Slipping her hand in his boxers, she gripped his penis which was already hard.

Ash removed one hand from her breast to lower his pants just enough to give her full access to his penis. He let out a moan when she started rubbing her hand over it.

"Fuck it Dawn!" He breathed out. Capturing her lips again, he pinned her against the wall firmly and inserted one of his finger in her wet core, after getting rid of her panties. A deep moan escaped Dawn's lips.

Ash slowly moved his finger in and out of her core, kissing her all the time. Dawn was rubbing his penis too, making him grunt in pleasure.

"So tight," Ash said as he inserted another finger in her.

"Oh! Ash! So close," Dawn said and her hand started rubbing his penis harder. He groaned loudly.

Just when Ash felt the muscles around his finger tighten, he stopped and pulled out his fingers, making Dawn growl due to the lost of contact. Removing her hand from his penis, she pulled him closer, making his erection poke her womanhood.

"Why did you stop?" She breathed out.

"Do you want to walk tomorrow?" He asked her, looking straight in her eyes and Dawn understood he was serious. Pulling him into a deep kiss, she positioned herself in front of his penis and breaking the kiss, breathed out,"Destroy me in the best way possible. Mark me, tear me, kiss me. Just don't stop."

Getting her answer, he captured her lips in a hungry kiss and pushed himself in her. She let out a loud moan on the intrusion and moaned whenever Ash moved out to thrust her even hard. He was moving slow and Dawn dug her nails on his back,"Stop teasing me! Harder! Faster!"

He smirked and began moving fast but not too fast to her pleasing.

"God dammit! Harder and faster!" She cried out, almost as if ordering him.

"Say those words," he moved in and out of her, at a slow, rhythmic pace. She shifted a little and Ash raised her above the ground and she wrapped her legs around his hips, making him go deeper inside her.

"Please Ash, faster," her voice almost begged with emergency.

"Say those words," Ash repeated himself and began kissing her neck. He could feel her tighten around him and he knew she was close to her second orgasm. He felt something twist in his lower abdomen and he knew he was close too.

"My Master, fuck me as you please. I am your slave, show me no mercy!" Dawn finally surrendered to his wish. Ash closed the distance between them with another kiss and began penetrating her with inhuman speed.

"Yes! Assh! Yes!" She cried in ecstasy. Ash, as if fueled by her shouts, began throbbing even faster, his hand supporting them against the wall and her hands holding onto him for her life.

"Close, so close!" Dawn said, panting and began kissing him with all his might. Ash bit her lip and she understood he had reached his limit too.

Her muscles constricted around his penis and with one final shout of ecstasy, she let the orgasm take over her entire body.

"Ash! Ahh-Ash!" She said as she felt his pace quickening. His muscles twitched and he let out a load of semen in her.

Breathing heavily, Ash leaned, his forehead touching her forehead and a happy smile came on their lips. Not moving by even an inch, Dawn felt the beating of his heart in sync with her own. Kissing him softly on the lips,she said,"I will not be able to walk tomorrow for sure."

He slowly put her down and pulled himself out of her, his body tired but still craving for more,"We should head back, they will be worried."

Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck,"Clean up first."

He kissed her neck again,"After another round."

"But.."

"After another round," he repeated himself and Dawn complied. She knew if he wanted something, he will get it and there will be no stopping him.

"Master," she said, pinning him against the wall and staring into his lustful eyes,"Let me dominate you now."

...

 **Wohhho! My first try at Pearlshipping lemon! Hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review**


End file.
